defenderoftexelfandomcom-20200213-history
Toys of Summer
Mob Raid Event Start: 2 AM PST, July 23rd Finish: 10 PM PST, July 29th Previous: Gear & Glory Next: Champs & Chumps Previous Mob Raid: Built to Ride Next Mob Raid: Sky High Story Upon entering Sailaway, Zar says: :::"The exo's not on this side of the water. Empty steets, empty lake. We'd best take the ship accross and see what we find." Upon entering the second area, Ovis Cave: :::"I'm back, defender. I found fisher-folk hiding under their boats. They saw the exo slip into the caverns. I'll take point!" Upon entering the third area, Toybox: :::"The bear--he seemed real. What if this base is full of those? How do you tell what are real things from what aren't real things?" At the end of the event, Zar says: :::"What is real? What abides? Do we just live by 'Heads or Tails'?" Summary This event is a MOB RAID event. Each day, players join a''' MOB''' (a team of multiple players) and compete against another MOB. Players earn points by defeating RAID BOSSES that appear while traveling in the event area. Raid bosses are typically hard to defeat by any one player, and players from both teams can join in defeating the boss. Upon defeating a boss, players get awarded prizes for top 3 MVP spots, as well as prizes for "clinching" (finishing) the boss, a prize if your mob dealt more damage, and a raid prize simply for participating. Bosses are only shared within each team, not across teams. Mob raids feature salvos which increase based on consecutive boss battles, providing point boost and extra EDGE during battles. Salvos are calculated individually for each raid boss and as a total for the team. At the end of twelve-hour period, whichever mob camp has the most points receives a "primacy" prize and the loser camp receives a "consolation" prize. The top three MVPs on both teams also receive their own MVP prizes irrespective of whether their mob won or lost. New in this event, the more mobs you win, the better your primacy reward is. Each mob can also win bonus prizes for defeating more of each type of boss and having a higher salvo. In addition, for the duration of the event, there was a Salutes and Loots promo. Nux Bits were given out for obtaining "trust" from other players. This was obtained by giving them hearts, and them giving you a heart as well. Event Units Certain fighters receive HERO EDGE throughout the event area and against raid bosses. They are the following: This event also introduces a new PARAGON. Paragons are extraordinary fighters which have 1000% EDGE during the event. They can be gotten through step up tier builds. The following is a list of all units introduced in this event: Sher - Gabr - Payam (Points Reward) [ x ] Damanais - Drilgisa - Diurpaneus (Mob Raid Reward) [ x ] Lewdekin - Vanguard - Flakkenbury (Mob Raid Reward) [ x ] Shadi - Melqart - Fravardin (Paragon) Igmar - Wana - Udo (Rank Reward) During this event the reward for inviting players came from the Brandensite line. Rank Rewards In addition to points prizes and mob raid prizes, there was also a week-long leaderboard. Players received fighters from the Udo line along with Voxite or Pixite, Aja leaves or Bitters, and Texi. The following crowns were awarded: Rank 1-100 Rank 101-1000 Rank 1001-10000 Event Achievements Event Builds During this event these were the special premium builds offered: Note: DeNA released the base rates for the paragon build. Category:Events Category:Mob Raid